


Velvet

by Tulikettu



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Caduceus is fuzzy all over, First Kiss, Fjord has bad experiences with sex in the past, Gentleness, M/M, Oral Sex, alternative firbolg biology, and Fjord is totally into that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 15:08:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30141429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tulikettu/pseuds/Tulikettu
Summary: Fjord is fascinated by Caduceus' ears.Caduceus' ears are soft.The rest of him is just as nice to touch.
Relationships: Caduceus Clay/Fjord
Comments: 5
Kudos: 46





	Velvet

**Author's Note:**

> As is my way, I don't like this fic. Bah. It's one of my last remaining Fjorclay one shots that I had to write and they've both been posted today. 
> 
> I'm sorry if it seems like everything I write it a bit samey. 
> 
> New things are coming.

Fjord finds himself fascinated with Caduceus’ ears. It’s odd, probably, and he realises it- okay, Beau notices it and calls him out for staring. To be fair, Fjord has never met anyone with ears like Caduceus, and he has a right to be interested even when Beau says it’s rude. 

But Caduceus’ ears are so  _ expressive _ , the way they twitch and flick around, taking everything in even when Caduceus is mid conversation about something else. They fluff up enormously when he’s pleased, the weight of the earring in one ear giving him a more lopsided look, and fuck, it’s endearing. 

There’s a few times Fjord has seen them lay flat. It’s an anxious trait, reserved for after battle when things are more still and calm, and Caduceus lets himself feel the fear he blocked out before when he was fighting and keeping everyone alive. He lets himself  _ feel _ it then, Fjord notices. Once everyone is patched up and feeling better, Caduceus’ ears flatten and he looks harrowed and exhausted. 

Fjord is just fascinated with them. When someone speaks, the ears flick towards them for a second. When they’re in an otherwise silent place, waiting, Caduceus’ ears move restlessly, searching-

They’re in a tavern now. Fjord is two tankards in, but he’s nowhere near as bad as the others. Beau is beside him, very loud, and Veth is trying unnecessarily to compete. Jester might not be drunk, but she’s thriving off of the energy. Caduceus is perfectly calm, absorbing everything, a mostly empty glass of juice in front of him. 

Fjord is watching his ears. 

  
“Hey,” Beau nudges him. “You’re staring.”

“Yeah,” Fjord lowers his voice. “They look so soft.”

Beau frowns at him. “You’re a goddamn mess.”

“I’m not that dru-”

  
“Hey, Deuces?” Beau calls across the table. 

Caduceus’ ears twitch, and then his head turns. He smiles, eyes crinkling. “Hi, Beau.”

“Can Fjord touch your ears?”

They flick towards her for a second, and then he turns to Fjord. “Oh.”

Fjord has already buried his head in his hands from the embarrassment. He doesn’t want to see whatever expression is on Caduceus’ face. 

“I bet they’re so soft,” Jester coos, as though this is suddenly just dawning on her. Which it probably is. Because not everyone is as weird as Fjord. “Can I touch them after Fjord?”

Caduceus, of course, doesn’t seem put out by the sudden enthusiasm of his friends regarding his ears, and simply smiles, looking rather pleased in fact. 

“Oh, yeah, if you all want. I’ve never really thought about it. I’m sure it’ll be nice for everyone.” He smiles at Fjord, who has only just now lifted his head to look at him apologetically. “Come here, Fjord.”

Fjord is simultaneously too drunk and quickly sober, and it makes him unsteady and unsure, but he climbs to his feet and moves around the table, taking the seat beside Caduceus. 

Now that he’s up close, Fjord is reminded of just how beautiful Caduceus is, which doesn’t help at all. The firbolg looks at him expectantly but patiently, his long eyelashes framing his eyes of warm pink. 

Fjord reaches up and takes one ear between his fingers. 

It is unlike anything else Fjord has ever felt. It’s delicate and soft, like velvet. Fjord slides his fingers down, and then back up, feeling it twitch lightly. There’s something- there’s something about that that really gets to Fjord. The unconscious reaction to his touch. His fingertips tease the baby hairs on the inside of Caduceus’ ear, and it twitches again with more enthusiasm. 

“They’re soft,” Fjord whispers. “It’s so nice. Does it feel nice?”

Something about that question stirs heat in Fjord, even if he is the one asking it. He wants to make Caduceus feel nice. 

“It does,” Caduceus says gently, with a smile to match. 

Fjord’s finger lightly traces the shell of Caduceus’ ear, once again making it twitch wildly. Caduceus laughs, but Fjord is just staring in wonder. And thinking about what it might be like to run his tongue along the same path his finger has just moved. 

He touches the base of Caduceus’ ear then, where it meets his head, with slightly firmer contact that makes Caduceus tremble. Neither of them are apparently expecting this reaction. Fjord draws his hand back in case it wasn’t a good tremble, but Caduceus chuckles. 

“That was nice. Whatever you’re doing is good, Fjord.”

Fjord swallows and then resumes, not wanting to acknowledge the ache between his legs when he could be focused on Caduceus. 

This time he pets his way up the back of Caduceus’ ear with a broader stroke, fascinated by the way it flattens to give him more room to touch. Caduceus’ eyes are closed, and even with the others sitting right there at the same table it feels intimate. Just the two of them. 

He traces the shell of his ear again and watches it twitch, watches a little smile curve on Caduceus’ lips.

“Is this everything you imagined?” Caduceus whispers, his voice unexpectedly rough, rolling through Fjord and settling between his legs. 

“Better,” Fjord murmurs. 

“Do you two want to go and get a room?” Beau says, though Fjord pays her no mind, doesn’t even turn to look at her. They have a room upstairs. He and Caduceus are sharing. They could go up there and Fjord could just keep touching until they fall asleep, and that seems like a nice idea. 

“Wait, don’t go, I didn’t get to touch them!” Jester says, climbing around the table and sitting herself in the lap of Yasha, who has the seat on the other side of Caduceus. 

Fjord watches her as she reaches up and pets the shell of Caduceus’ ear. It twitches involuntarily and Fjord feels himself deflate slightly. He wants to be the only one to make Caduceus feel nice, but when he hasn’t let anyone else in on that secret what is he supposed to do? 

“Oh my gosh they are so soft,” Jester says, taking it between her thumb and forefinger and rubbing the hairs gently. “Caduceus, you have to protect them at all costs!”

“I will, I promise,” Caduceus says sincerely, as though he hasn’t gone over a century keeping his ears safely on his head. 

Jester beams, then pats his hair and stumbles her way back to her seat, bumping into the table as she goes. 

Fjord’s hands are folded in his lap, barely grazing against the half erection he has grown with all the touching. He doesn’t reach for Caduceus again, supposing the time is over now. 

Caduceus tips his head towards him, though. Both of his ears are perked up once again and his expression is warm. It might be an invitation, but Fjord can’t tell and he also doesn’t know if he’s sober or drunk- he doesn’t know what’s going on with him. He can’t make assumptions. 

“Well,” Caduceus announces to the table when Fjord doesn’t make any further moves. “I’m going to go to bed. I hope you all sleep well.” He rises carefully, pats Yasha on the shoulder as he passes and goes towards the stairs. 

“Bro-” Beau leans towards Fjord who is picking up his almost empty tankard and draining it, making no obvious move to get up. “Go and shoot your shot, man-” 

Fjord shakes his head. “No. No. I don’t- no- I don’t know.” 

“He pretty much wanted you to touch him. He’s gone to bed for you to follow. Go and touch him-”

Jester giggles. “He invited you with his eyes, Fjord.”

Fjord frowns at her, then looks at Yasha who unhelpfully shrugs her shoulders. 

“I want another drink-”

The chorus of ‘no!’ in protest to this makes Fjord sigh heavily, and under duress he rises, looking towards the stairs. Okay.

Okay. 

Climbing them feels like a mission on its own, one, two, three, four- there’s at least a hundred steps up. Or maybe twenty, but his legs feel like lead, and maybe he shouldn’t be making a move on Caduceus when he can’t even coordinate himself to get up the stairs. 

He gets to their door and knocks for whatever reason, pressing his head against it. He can hear the movement on the other side, then a soft voice reaches him through the wood. 

“Fjord, take your head away from the door otherwise you’ll fall in.”

Despite his predicament, Fjord smiles, straightening up. There’s no other noise that he can hear, but he knows Caduceus is in there. 

  
“Deucey?” 

“Come in, Fjord-”

Fjord opens the door just a crack and slips in as though there might be someone following who will see him in this predicament, half hard and flustered. 

Caduceus is on the bed, a robe wrapped around him, a soft smile on his face. 

Fjord’s eyes grow wider, looking him up and down. There’s only a robe. He can see that there’s nothing beneath. “Caduceus.”

“I didn’t want to be presumptuous,” Caduceus says softly, his head lowered slightly, the closest Fjord has ever seen him to coy or bashful. “But I thought after you’d enjoyed touching my ears you might enjoy touching- I have fur everywhere so- maybe you’d like to know how it feels.”   
  


“Yes-” Fjord whispers quickly. “Yes. I really do. I do. So much.”

Caduceus smiles, standing up and undoing the robe, shrugging it from his shoulders. 

Fjord’s knees wobble and almost give out beneath him as he gazes at Caduceus’ soft, naked form. He’s still very thin, no matter how much they feed him, but he has curves at his hips and broader shoulders, everything the same light grey colour though the fur is slightly thicker and slightly darker between his pecs and between his legs. 

He blinks, his eyes fixed there. 

“Oh,” Caduceus licks his lips, his hand twitching at his side. “I- I believe this isn’t normal for all male creatures, from what my siblings told me and...well-” his own eyes fix on the tenting between Fjord’s legs. “I’ve kind of realised for myself this isn’t what you all have.”

“Huh- you don’t- have a cock at all?” Fjord asks, then rubs his hand over his face because that’s insensitive and Caduceus is standing here naked and offering himself to Fjord’s gaze, he shouldn’t be commenting on him like that. “I’m sorry.”

“You’ve no need to apologise. We’re all learning-” Caduceus beams, though Fjord is still staring at Caduceus’ body, wanting to touch, wanting to press against him and run his fingers over his fur, to see if he makes the same sweet sounds he did when Fjord pet his ears. “It’s inside. It- it only really comes out when we’re in heat, I suppose. Maybe others more often. I don’t- I’m not the most sexually experienced person.” 

Caduceus shrugs, and Fjord moves forward, sliding his arms around Caduceus and burying his nose against his neck. His body is so warm, and Fjord’s hands move greedily over the furred skin up and down his back before reaching the curve of his backside. He pauses, because he’s already pressed bodily against this man, the hard shape of his cock is pressing against Caduceus’ belly, he’s not going to grab his arse as well. 

Caduceus laughs, his own arms wrapping around Fjord in turn.

“Does it feel bad when I run my hands against your fur?” Fjord murmurs into his neck as he slides his hands up Caduceus’ back. 

“No, not bad, it just tingles a lot when they settle back into place,” he replies, nuzzling against the shell of Fjord’s ear. “Nice tingles.”

Fjord hums, smoothing them all down again, his brain still in that odd place where he’s drunk but also not drunk and getting to touch Caduceus. Which brings him to-

“Why are you letting me do this?” he asks, kissing Caduceus’ throat. 

“Because it feels nice for both of us,” Caduceus replies. “I like being cuddled and having my fur stroked, it’s been so long. And I know it’s not really a platonic thing for most people-” he tips his hips forward to press against Fjord’s erection. 

“I’m sorry,” Fjord replies, summoning the strength he needs to pull away but Caduceus holds him steady. 

“No. It’s okay. It’s new for me is all I mean. Feeling things that are a little more than platonic.” 

Fjord is silent for a while, leaning himself against Caduceus before he asks “What do you mean?” He doesn’t want to push Caduceus anywhere he isn’t happy to go. 

“I enjoyed the way you stroked my ears. I enjoyed the way it felt. And I enjoyed that it was  _ you _ . If it was anyone else I wouldn’t be doing this-” 

Fjord nods his head, nuzzling at the other man’s neck again. 

“Maybe we can just touch each other a bit?” Caduceus continues softly, his hands moving around to the front of Fjord’s shirt, beginning to unbutton it slowly.

Slowly. 

_ That’s nice _ , Fjord thinks. He doesn’t remember ever doing anything like that with his previous lovers. Just touching. Just enjoying another body. 

He wants to enjoy Caduceus’ body. 

The other man takes a step back to give himself space to undo Fjord’s shirt, but also to take them closer to the bed. 

“If I do anything you don’t like then you’ll stop me, right?” Fjord whispers as Caduceus reaches the bottom of his shirt, exposing his chest. Fjord breathes in. The room isn’t particularly cold, but perhaps the proximity of Caduceus and the energy between them is enough to make goosebumps rise all over his skin. 

“Of course I will,” Caduceus nods. “I trust you’ll do the same.”

Fjord tips his head, his brow furrowing. He doesn’t think he’s ever been asked that before, or been given the option. Or thought about it. “Oh. Okay.”

He reaches out and touches his fingers to Caduceus’ hip, stroking a line up to just beneath his ribs. Caduceus draws in a breath and lets it out with a happy sigh, his own hands back on Fjord, stroking across his belly (Fjord thinks of sucking it in, but it’s too late now) and then pulling at the fastenings of his pants.

“You’re very beautiful, Fjord,” Caduceus says quietly, as though reading Fjord’s mind, which is a possibility. “You don’t have to hide anything from me.”

“Hm,” Fjord can’t help but smile, his other hand moving to the opposite hip and holding Caduceus gently but firmly, looking him up and down, definitely not hiding anything. “No. Okay. It’s- I’m sorry-” he starts to apologise for the erection that Caduceus is about to reveal, as it’s quite interested and wanting attention. 

“Fjord-” Caduceus chides gently, pushing Fjord’s pants down slowly, his eyes fixed on his cock as it appears. “Don’t apologise. I want to get to know you. Every part of you, and everything that involves.”

Fjord steps out of his pants as they pool around his ankles, and now he’s pretty sure he’s sober. More sober than he’s ever been. 

“Shall we lay down?” Caduceus asks, as though he’s the one with all the experience, as though Fjord is the virgin that needs to be led with care. 

Fjord nods his head, watching as Caduceus steps back and climbs onto the bed, settling himself on the far side and waiting for Fjord to join him. 

They lay down facing each other. Fjord’s hand moves to rest on Caduceus’ hip again, marvelling at the soft layer of fur that covers his skin. Beneath his fingers the hips dip into a sharp curve towards Caduceus’ belly, the fur just beneath his navel a little longer and thicker as it moves down between his legs. 

Fjord doesn’t touch there yet, he doesn’t know if he should, he doesn’t know if that’s where they’re going with this. 

Caduceus’ fingers are stroking over Fjord’s bicep, mapping the rise of the muscle with interest before it slides down to the forearm of the hand Fjord is touching with. 

Lifting his eyes, Fjord meets Caduceus’ gaze, a gentle smile on the firbolg’s face that Fjord feels himself returning. 

“I kind of feel like all of us could do with something like...your, um...it seems safer. And less embarrassing,” Fjord babbles, apparently not knowing how to string sensible words together when he’s given time to think. His seduction clearly doesn’t do well when he has time to think about it. 

“I think it’s rather charming that you can tell when you’re turned on,” Caduceus says, a note of teasing in his voice. “And this is a lot bigger than mine.” His hand drops and wraps around Fjord’s cock lightly, giving it a careful, tentative squeeze. 

Fjord doesn’t have time to school the sound of his moan, for as mindful as Caduceus is being. And perhaps it’s the praise, as unintentional as it was. He’s a guy, he likes being told he has a big dick, sue him. 

“That kind of talk will get you everywhere,” he chuckles, sliding his own hand up Caduceus’ chest, resting it between his pecs and feeling the thumping of his heart. 

“Oh?” Caduceus smiles, his fingers tracing up and down the underside of Fjord’s shaft lightly. “That’s not a problem. I can keep telling you how big you are. Hm-” he moves his touch down all the way down to the base and then all the way up to the tip. “It’s a lot longer than I thought it would be.” Fjord shivers, then moans again when Caduceus’ fingers circle him. “And thicker. A lot thicker.”

“Mhm,” Fjord sighs. “I’m sure yours is beautiful.”

“I don’t know about that,” Caduceus smiles, leaning forward and letting their foreheads press together. “I’m not that familiar with it.”

“Maybe we can change that,” Fjord says without thinking, his hand moving around so that it rests against Caduceus’ back. He could pull him closer, get their lower bodies nearer each other, feel the warmth between them. 

“Maybe,” Caduceus whispers, still trailing the circle of his fingers up and down Fjord’s length. If he continues that way then Fjord isn’t going to be able to stop himself from coming. The pleasure is buzzing in his veins and he’s definitely felt more stimulation than this in previous encounters. It’s because it’s Caduceus. Everything is ramped up to eleven because it’s Caduceus. 

“I might not last long if you keep that up,” he murmurs, bumping their noses together gently before their lips graze across each other. “You’re too much for me.”

“I certainly hope that’s an exaggeration,” Caduceus replies, though he lets go of Fjord, moving his hand to Fjord’s hip instead. “Would you like to touch me?”

“Do you want me to?” Fjord asks. “We don’t have to-”

“It’s fine. I don’t mind trying,” Caduceus smiles. “Only for you, though. It’d only be good with you.” 

“Okay,” Fjord nods his head and swallows heavily. 

“I’ve been told,” Caduceus says softly as he rolls onto his back. “That it’s quite similar to what many female humanoids have. But I’m even less familiar with that. My siblings have told me.” He draws his knees up slightly, parting his legs and reaching for Fjord’s hand, guiding it over his belly and then downwards. “So I suppose just do what you would do in that situation. I may evert at some point, but I know it’s not that big, it won’t be too impressive,” he shrugs.

Fjord’s fingers skim over the slightly thicker fur over his genitals. It’s delightfully soft, almost fluffy, and if Fjord were still drunk he would be perfectly content just stroking it. 

“You don’t need to do anything else to impress me, Caduceus,” Fjord says, finally making contact with the wet folds between his legs. He draws in a breath, moving them lower, two sliding easily inside. There is something firm, firmer than he expected, and he strokes his fingers against it. 

“That’s- the sheath, my penis is inside that,” Caduceus says. His eyes are closed, his long lashed fanning over his cheeks. 

Fjord follows the shape of it back to the tip, where there is a bump the size of a small grape. 

Caduceus shudders at the touch, his fingers fisting in the sheets. 

“What is this?” Fjord asks, careful as he touches his finger to it again. 

“That- um- that-” slowly his fingers unwind from the sheets, reaching for Fjord’s cock once more, dancing them over the leaking head. Fjord twitches against him, letting out a shaky little sigh. 

“Oh,” he replies. “Is it very sensitive?”

“It’s all more than I’m used to,” Caduceus whispers. “It’s very sensitive deeper, too. At the base of my sheath. I remember-” He squirms on the bed, letting out a quiet gasp when Fjord presses two fingers inside him again, following the sheath as far as he can. It’s a tight space, but slick from the lubricant that is being produced presumably to help Caduceus’ cock evert. He could get deeper, but it would involve maneuvering Caduceus into a different position and he doesn’t really want to do that right now. 

“Does it feel good?” Fjord asks, hearing his voice cracking, fingers moving very slowly in and out.

“It’s a lot,” Caduceus replies, his own hand moving just as slowly up and down Fjord’s cock, enough to keep the pleasure still thrumming through him. “It’s just a lot. It feels nice, but-”

“Should I stop?” 

Caduceus frowns, then opens his eyes and looks up at Fjord. “Please. I’m sorry.”

“Don’t apologise!” Fjord says, withdrawing his fingers slowly. He leans down and touches his lips briefly to Caduceus’, pleased when it is reciprocated in the softest of kisses. “You never need to apologise. I just want you to be happy, Deucey.”

“Can I touch you?” Caduceus asks, though his hand is still wrapped around Fjord’s cock. 

“Of course,” Fjord moves onto his back, mirroring the position that Caduceus had been in, his legs slightly spread, knees bent, offering everything for Caduceus’ attention. 

His cleric kneels up, continuing to stroke him with one hand whilst the other wanders over Fjord’s chest, over his shoulder and his upper arm and then down over his ribs, examining him with a thoroughness that makes Fjord feel simultaneously vulnerable and adored. 

“What do you like?” Caduceus asks.

He’s so curious and attentive that Fjord has to laugh. He’s been with a virgin before, many years ago, and they had been nervous, had given over every move to Fjord and passively taken what was given. He remembers his own first time, too, and he had been equally as nervous, equally as unsure. 

Caduceus is something else. 

“What you’re doing is good,” he replies. “The gentle stroking- it’s nice. Some guys like it harder-”   
  


“I don’t need to know about anyone else, Fjord. I just want to know about you.”

Fjord pauses. He thinks. Caduceus isn’t his other lovers. Caduceus isn’t going to judge him for anything. 

“Hold on a second,” he says, stilling Caduceus’ hand, rolling over and reaching for his pack and pulling out a vial of lubricant. “Take this?”

Caduceus does, holding it in his hands and kneeling patiently on the bed whilst Fjord gets back into a comfortable position, knees drawn up a little more, spreading them slightly. 

“And can you move there?” Fjord asks, pointing to the vacant space near his feet. 

Caduceus shuffles around, and he’s just really adorable. He kneels there, smiling down at Fjord, touching the fingers of his free hand to his calf, sliding it up and then down the inside of his thigh. 

“Your body is wonderful,” Caduceus says, his gaze fixed on Fjord’s cock, his balls, lower- Fjord had gotten into this position for a reason. “It’s very interesting.”

“Interesting? You’re so charming-” he chuckles. “Well, yours is beautiful.”

  
  


“We can appreciate each other's differences,” Caduceus grins, his hand moving from Fjord’s thigh, fingers skimming gently over his balls and then lower. “This is the same,” he adds, as his touch lights against Fjord’s entrance. 

Fjord’s breath hitches. “Have you ever touched yourself there?” he asks. 

“No,” Caduceus shakes his head. “I know it’s supposed to be pleasurable.”

“It’s not for everyone,” Fjord replies, trying not to press down on the finger still slowly circling the tight muscle. 

“Is that what this is for?” Caduceus holds up the lubricant. “Do you want me to put my fingers inside you?”

Fjord lets out another breath that’s almost a moan. “I mean-Yeah? Maybe? Or- it makes the stroking smoother on my cock if you don’t want to.”

Caduceus smiles at him, his eyes crinkling.

Fjord is the luckiest creature alive. 

“So,” Caduceus uncorks the vial, dripping some of the lubricant onto his fingers and testing the consistency, testing the way it feels. “Is there a way you like it? Something you really like?”

“Two fingers,” Fjord replies. “It’ll feel good.”

“And you ask all of your lovers to do this?” Caduceus asks, his smile turning into something more of a naughty smirk as his fingertips dance around Fjord’s entrance. 

“N-no. No,” Fjord rasps, bravado gone. “No. I don’t. This is...normally something I do on my own. And only with special peop-” he breaks off to gasp, which melts into a purr as one finger presses inside him. 

Caduceus hums appreciatively, pushing deeper and deeper until Fjord is trembling and can’t say anything more. Not just yet. He moans again when he feels the stretch of another finger pushing inside him, spreading his legs as wide as he can. Caduceus’ other hand is gentle on one thigh, stroking up and down tenderly, which turns Fjord on all the more. When he manages to open his eyes and look up at the other man he sees the warmth in Caduceus’ expression, the smile on his face and the gentleness in his gaze. 

“You’re- yes-” he manages. “Can- I-”

Caduceus pushes both fingers in and out slowly a few times, and Fjord melts into the bed. His own fingers grip the sheets, and any apprehension he might have felt at having Caduceus do this is gone when the other man’s touch curls inside him, strokes him intimately. He feels warm lips against his knee and he feels tears immediately prickle in the corner of his eyes. 

“Caduceus-” he wants to assure him, wants him to know this is wonderful, and the slow pace, the way it’s working him up gradually, this is perfect. “Amazing.”

“Good,” Caduceus’ voice is fond. “You feel lovely. Inside you. It feels lovely.”

The hand moves from his thigh and Fjord manages to crack his eye open, wanting to see what’s happening, what Caduceus is doing. He probably shouldn’t have looked, because as soon as he sees Caduceus touching tentatively between his legs where the fur is damp, doing something that makes him gasp, it’s almost too much. 

The firbolg’s eyes open and their gazes meet. 

“Do you like that?” Fjord asks, breathless as Caduceus is still able to keep his fingers moving in and out.

“It feels...kind of nice,” Caduceus whispers. “I- um-” he puts his hand back on Fjord’s thigh, and Fjord feels the wetness on his fingertips. It sends a buzz through him, pooling in between his legs where Caduceus is stroking him, pushing his fingers in and then curling them in a way that makes Fjord gasp and press down, his muscles tensing at the burst of pleasure. 

Caduceus grins. “Shall I do that again?”

“Mm, yeah. Yes. Not all the time just- as you were. F-fuck me and then...do that.” Fjord wishes he were more eloquent, wishes he could say something beautiful to Caduceus, but it’s not as easy as it used to be. Before Caduceus’ fingers were inside him. 

“Fuck you,” Caduceus repeats softly, giving the words way more reverence than they deserve. “Hm.” He pushes his fingers in deep, faster, harder than before, making Fjord shake. “You look wonderful when you feel this way.”

He praises Fjord as though it’s the easiest thing in the world.

Fjord feels kind of shy knowing that Caduceus is looking at him so closely, but then again he’s doing such a good job, he’s doing exactly what Fjord wants. If either of them touch his cock he’ll be coming in moments. Caduceus curls his fingers and rubs his prostate and Fjord almost comes then, his fingers tight in the sheets.

Caduceus resumes sliding in and out, leaning down to kiss Fjord’s knee again, his free hand still petting Fjord’s other thigh. It’s so good, the gentleness, everything. Nothing is rushed, no one is just trying to get the other off to get the encounter done. Caduceus seems to be enjoying himself. Fjord is _ definitely _ enjoying himself. 

“You good?” he manages to ask, just to make sure. 

“Oh yes,” Caduceus replies, curling his fingers again, smiling when Fjord gasps and arches again. “Very good.”

“Is it- do you want to touch yourself?” Fjord whispers when he catches his breath again. 

“I don’t think so,” Caduceus replies gently, changing the pace of his fingers every few seconds and winding Fjord up tighter. 

Fjord is disappointed, absolutely, but he isn’t going to push Caduceus. He sinks back into the pleasure he’s being given, his muscles tense as he gets closer and closer. His cock aches, desperate to be touched, but he knows that he can come just as easily with having Caduceus’ fingers inside him, stroking him there. 

“You look like I’m hurting you-” Caduceus whispers, pausing and making Fjord groan with frustration. 

“No, no, I’m close. You’ve got me so close, Deucey,” Fjord breathes out through clenched teeth. And of course Caduceus starts to move again, his fingers sliding in and out, spreading slightly or curling slightly, not quite touching where he wants him to, but he knows the spot. 

Caduceus knows the spot.

Caduceus hums, and Fjord is sure the cleric can read his body like a book, despite how unfamiliar with this kind of situation he is. He knows what’s going well, he can see the sweat on Fjord’s skin, the trembling of his muscles. 

“I want to watch you come undone,” Caduceus says softly, pushing his fingers in deep and curling them around, pressing firm and persistent against his prostate. 

Fjord’s pleasure spirals and breaks in a heartbeat and he cries out, bearing down on the fingers inside him, shaking as he comes over his stomach and his chest, his muscles gripping Caduceus. He wishes he could open his eyes, wishes he could see the other man’s expression, but this is so good. Everything is so good. It’s the best orgasm he’s had in a long time. If ever. His heart is drumming hard in his ears, his breathing ragged and harsh, skin tingling all over. He comes down gradually, unrushed, feeling the slow, soothing strokes up and down his thigh and the flutter of warm lips against his knee. 

“That was amazing,” Fjord says, his voice rough and pleased. His eyes finally open again, gazing up at Caduceus, seeing how flushed he is, and the way he’s looking back at Fjord as his lips trail softly over his skin. There’s desire in his expression, heat, and Fjord needs him closer. 

His fingers lift from the sheets and reach out, though he’s too far to touch yet. Caduceus moves to him, though, shifts around to his hand, leaning down to kiss the palm. 

“Come here,” Fjord says, grinning. “Come closer.”

He closes his legs to make room, feeling a little ache between them and shifting over an inch or so so that there is space for the other man. Not that Caduceus needs a lot of room, he wraps around Fjord, pressing as close as possible. Fjord turns his head and their lips meet softly, parting against each other to kiss deeper. Their first proper kiss. It’s slow as everything else has been. No rush.

There is no rush.

One hand reaches up to cup Caduceus’ cheek. “What can I do for you?”

“I don’t need anything, Fjord. That was as much a pleasure for me,” Caduceus replies. 

“You’re sure, darling? You can ask me for anything-”

Caduceus bumps their noses together, making a soft sound that indicates he’s thinking. “It always feels like too much. Whenever I touch it’s too much and it’s not- I can’t be gentle enough. And you’re so strong. I like that you’re strong, but I think it would be too much.”

Fjord watches Caduceus’ long lashes flutter against his cheek, watching the flush that’s in his cheeks darken. 

“I could try using my mouth,” Fjord replies quietly at length. “But if you don’t like it at all you can just say. You know that.”

“I do know that,” Caduceus says, his fingers wandering slowly down the middle of Fjord’s chest. “I don’t want to disappoint you.”

“How are you going to disappoint me? Whatever makes you happy, Deucey. Anything on earth,” Fjord whispers, kissing the bridge of the other man’s nose. “We don’t even have to do this again if you didn’t enjoy it.”

“I did,” Caduceus cuts in quickly. “I liked doing that for you. I don’t mind doing it again. I’d love to do all of this again.”

Fjord shifts, moving them carefully so that he’s partly on top of Caduceus, and he is so beautiful spread out beneath him. 

“Just say stop, okay? Or pull my hair. Anything you like.”

“Okay,” Caduceus nods, wriggling around to get comfortable, spreading his legs to accommodate Fjord, mimicking his pose from earlier. Fjord can feel that he’s tense, he can feel that there’s some apprehension there, but he has every intention of honouring what he said. If Caduceus wants to stop, even before they get started, then they’ll stop. 

Laying between his legs, Fjord now has a better view of the other man and how his body works. His cock isn’t as tucked away as it had been, and Caduceus is very wet, there’s a chance he everted slightly whilst Fjord was preoccupied with his own pleasure. The head of Caduceus’ cock is slimmer than Fjord’s, but perhaps it is more sensitive because it’s always tucked away, safe from the friction that external genitalia are put through. 

He touches it with the tip of his tongue and Caduceus tenses up but doesn’t say anything. Fjord is careful, circling it slowly, listening to the shaky breath the other man takes. He keeps going at that same pace, same motion. He moves his hands so that he can stroke Caduceus’ thighs, up and down the lightly furred skin, gentle and affectionate as he continues to lick a circle around and then adds a gentle swipe with the flat of his tongue. 

Caduceus lets out a cry but still doesn’t stop Fjord, so he continues, moving his head to lick broad strokes over Caduceus. It’s easier to be gentle like this, easier to focus like this, and if he doesn’t get stopped Fjord could do this all day. All night. 

And he tastes wonderful. 

Fjord wants to slip his tongue lower, to press it inside Caduceus, to properly taste him, to feel him, to see if Caduceus likes that, but baby steps. He wants to go slowly so that he doesn’t spook the other man, he doesn’t want Caduceus to stop just because he’s surprised by something new. 

He maintains the gentle stroke of his fingers over Caduceus’ thighs as he licks up and down and then circles around the head of his cock. He can feel Caduceus trembling, can feel the tightness of his muscles, and thinks that’s probably a good thing. 

Fjord curls his tongue at one point, making it just a little firmer, and repeats the motion. It’s this time that Caduceus moans, a shaky, rough sound that seems to have slipped from him against his will. But if that’s good - it’s definitely a good moan - then Fjord is going to keep doing it. Around his tongue goes again with a firmer stroke and again Caduceus moans, though this time it’s more of a cry. And Fjord will be damned to the Nine Hells before he pulls back to ask anything, he just trusts the other man to stop him. Again he circles, and this time Caduceus definitely cries out, his fingers flying from the sheets to push into Fjord’s hair, pulling it to draw him back, away. 

“Cad-”

“Fjord, gods-” Caduceus gasps, his thighs shaking as more of his cock slides out from its sheath. 

Fjord’s eyes widen and his own cock twitches with interest. The fingers in his hair start to relax. All of Caduceus relaxes slightly. 

“Are you okay?” Fjord asks, trying not to sound too eager, trying not to lean himself forward to take the now two or three inches of Caduceus into his mouth. 

“Yes. Yes. It doesn’t do that a lot,” Caduceus breathes. “It felt good.” 

“Do you want me to carry on,” Fjord asks, impressed by his own steady voice. 

“Please. Be gentle.”

“I’ll always be gentle,” Fjord whispers. “If I’m not I would never forgive myself.”

“Darling,” the sentiment is strange on Caduceus’ lips, not a word he uses a lot, but it makes Fjord feel warm all over. “You’re wonderful. Don’t be so hard on yourself.”

Fjord nods, knowing Caduceus will feel it against his fingers even if he’s slumped against the pillows, beautiful and unfocused. 

He’s unhurried again as he leans forward until he’s breathing against Caduceus’ cock, carefully licking a strip up the exposed shaft that tastes as incredible as the rest of him, and over the head which is leaking down the shaft, Fjord’s tongue having been cleaning it up before. Caduceus’ breathing grows laboured again, fingers staying in Fjord’s hair. Ever so carefully Fjord parts his lips and covers the first inch of Caduceus’ cock with his mouth, hearing the hitch in breath and the release of it with a whimper. It’s been a while since he last did this, so slow is good for both of them. His tongue caresses around the underside of the shaft as his mouth moves up and down, and now Caduceus is squirming on the bed. 

Fjord has to be careful to compensate for Caduceus’ movements, to make sure he doesn’t do too much as Caduceus’ hips lift and his cock is pressed between Fjord’s lips. Control is everything. He moves his head up and down, resisting the urge to wrap his fingers around the rest of Caduceus’ cock. That would be too much, too rough, too overwhelming. So it’s just his mouth, which seems to be doing the job well enough if the reactions he’s getting from the other man are anything to go by. 

He just hopes he’s reading it right, that the writhing and the moaning are good things. 

Pulling his lips back, Fjord goes back to lavishing attention gently on the tip of Caduceus’ cock with his curled tongue, pleased when he gets another one of those rough moans in return. This is a good idea. This is excellent. 

Caduceus’ fingers twitch in his hair. His thighs shake. Fjord can see the muscles in his stomach flexing, and normally he would be picking up the pace, he’d be moving faster and applying more pressure until his lover comes, but it seems as though he’s so close, and he doesn’t want to ruin it. 

His lips close around Caduceus again, sink down a little way, working his shaft and feeling the other man relax, before pulling up again, focusing on the head once more. He’s barely circled twice when Caduceus cries out, and Fjord feels the heat of his pleasure against his tongue and he opens his lips to catch as much as he can. 

Caduceus shakes on the bed, his body bent like a bow. His fingers tighten in Fjord’s hair and it’s wonderful. 

Fjord pulls away and kisses the inside of Caduceus’ knee, waiting for him to relax. 

It takes time. It takes heavy breaths being calmed down and gradually loosening muscles and it’s slow at first but then Caduceus is suddenly a puddle, spread out on the bed. Fjord is careful to maintain as much physical contact as he can whilst moving up the bed, smoothing his hand over Caduceus’ chest and cuddling up to his side. 

“You good?” he asks, kissing the other man’s cheek and the side of his nose. 

Caduceus turns his head and finds his lips, kissing Fjord slowly. If he minds the taste of himself on Fjord’s tongue he doesn’t say anything. 

“That was a lot for you, wasn’t it?” Fjord continues, cupping Caduceus’ cheek, his thumb stroking along the curve of his cheekbone. 

The other man’s eyes open, his pupils huge still. “It was a lot.”

“Are you okay?”

“Mhm,” Caduceus smiles. “I didn’t know what I was- I trust you. Always.”

“You can be honest with me,” Fjord replies gently. 

“I know. It turned me on to watch you when I was touching you. And to make you come. But I was rather anxious as you touched me just- not because of you. Because of how it feels.” Caduceus turns onto his side to face Fjord. “It was good at the end. It did feel good.”

“Not something we’re going to be doing often though?” Fjord smiles back, leaning in to press a kiss to Caduceus’ lips. “It’s okay.”

“I’m happy to make you happy, so to speak,” Caduceus murmurs between their lips. “Don’t think you’re leaving me unsatisfied.”

Fjord’s fingers slide up and into Caduceus’ hair, then along to one of his ears, stroking along the shell of it and watching it twitch. 

Caduceus laughs. “I encourage this, too. You can put a little more pressure on them-” 

“Oh?” Fjord takes the ear between his thumb and forefinger, sliding it back and forth slowly. “Is that okay?”

“It is. I like it. I find it soothing,” Caduceus says softly, closing his eyes again. “So if you want me to touch you, you can just do this to me after, I’ll be very happy.”

“I feel like I’m getting way more out of this than you are,” Fjord whispers. 

“I think we both have different needs, but we can fulfil them in each other,” Caduceus smiles. 

“You’re so wise,” Fjord chuckles, kissing the bridge of Caduceus’ nose again. 

“We work,” Caduceus lifts his shoulder in a shrug, his expression soft. “That’s what’s important.”

Fjord runs the other man’s ear gently between his fingers again, fur like velvet under his touch. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. It is Fic Dump Friday, so there's another Fjorclay somewhere, and there's two new Perc'ildan's floating around. 
> 
> I appreciate all of the love I've had for my one shots. You're all so kind. 
> 
> Discord is Tulli #0322 if you want to give me any prompts. Tumblr is Hey-Tulli if you want to see me cry over Liam and Taliesin, and if you want periodic drifting thoughts I also have a Twitter @HeyTull
> 
> Take care of yourselves, and be kind to each other.


End file.
